4 PISTAS OMEDETTO
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: OMEDETTO KUCHIKI RUKIA  RUKIA TIENE UNA MISION EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS CUAL SERA


DISCLAIMER: Vale, vale ya se bleach no me pertenece bla, bla, bla pero ichigo es mio OMEDETTO KUCHIKI RUKIA

_**aclaracion:**_

_**Estas letras sera el flashback**_

_**o0o0o0o0 = cambio de esenario**_

_**4 PISTAS OMEDETTO**_

Demonios...— Decia una pequeña shinigami medio despierta-dormida — solo porque es una mision ni en mi cumpleaños va a ser horrible

_**se escuchaba un Bip,Bip,Bip en una habitacion donde se encontraba una pequeña shinigami en los brazos de morfeo **_

_**Ohayo, Kuchiki Rukia**_

_**gomenesai, tiene una nueva mision tienes que encontrar ciertos objetos en 4 lugares lo que seran 10 objetos y una carta el primer objeto lo encontraras en cierta esquina si no se te ocurre cierta esquina se encuentra a las afueras de la residencia kurosaki ganbatte rukia.**_

_**Atto**_

_**Ukitaque-sama**_

La shinigami se encontraba saliendo de la residencia hacia 20 minutos que habia recibido dicho mensaje pero no encontraba ni suertes hasta que...

_**o0o0oo0o**_

_**20 minutos EN UN PUNTO INCIERTO EN KARAKURA:**_

—_**Ya entrastes**_— _**Decia una voz**_

—_**Te esperas no ves que lo estoy haciendo**_—_** decia una segunda voz**_

—_**Apurale joder me estoy hartando**_—_** decia la primera voz**_

—_**callense los dos o me largo y a ver que haran**_—_** decia una tercera voz**_

—_**deacuerdo lo haremos**_—_** dijieron al unisono las primeras voces**_

—_**ya entre lo tienes**_—_** decia la segunda voz**_

—_**hai, ya lo subi hazlo ya**_—_** decia la tercera voz**_

**A las afueras de la residencia kurosaki:**

Sera esto pensaba una pequeña shinigami con un ramo de fressias blancas mejor dicho de un blanco puro unico cuando encontro una pequeña tarjeta que decia:

**"Bien, rukia ahora faltan 3 lugares tu proximo destino sera un lugar en donde amenazaste a alguien de muerte ganbatte."**

**P.d. Me imagino que no tienes idea es en la escuela**

La shinigami se quedaba con una cara de **0o0 **y asi se dirijia al lugar que indicaba dicha tarjeta con el ramo aun en las manos

—Joder...— decia una pequeña shinigami — porque ami como llevare dichos objetos en la mano

Y como si kami-sama la hubiera escuchado solo kami sabe de donde habia caido dicha mochila a sus pies y decidio recogerla con una nota que decia:

**"esto te servira en tu salon encontraras un objeto morado con blanco"**

—En mi salon..—se decia

Llego a donde decia la nota de la mochila y vio lo que la carta decia se encontro con una pequeña caja de color morado con un moño blanco y una nota que decia:

**"Bien, rukia vas muy bien te faltan 2 lugares para tu destino ahora ve a un parque cercano de la institucion"**

**P.d. Abre la caja y utiliza su contenido y no te reuzes**

Rukia estaba confundida y abrio como ordenaba la nota se encontro con un hermoso vestido morado con destellos rojos y puso unos ojos de *0*

—Que kawaii— decia habia quedado sorprendida por el obsequio —donde me cambiare ya se

Salia una pequeña shinigami con un hermoso vestido morado con destellos rojos se veia hermosa y se dirijio hacia su proxima mision y llego al parque pero no supo que buzcaba hasta que vio una pequeña caja naranja con un moño azul de chocolates en forma de corazon y una nota que decia:

**"bien rukia pense que no lo encontrarias falta un lugar regresa a tu hogar ahi encontraras tu ultimo objeto"**

—Oh, que extraño pero bueno—se decia una shinigami caminando hacia su hogar —doy gracias a kami por esta mochila

llego a la residencia de los kurosakis como a las 4 de la tarde todo se encontraba en penumbras hasta que...

Sintio que la abrazaban y la dejaban sin aire hasta que racciono le dio un codazo a la persona que la asfixiaba

Hasta que la luz se ensendio y vio a todos sus amigos tanto los de la SS y los de la escuela que le decian

"OMEDETTO RUKIA"

Rukia se encontraba en estado de shock hasta que reacciono y vio como isshin recuperaba aire hasta que en su cerebro hizo click

—isshin-san gomene— decia una avergonzada rukia

—no te preocupes rukia-chan— decia un isshin ya recuperado

ya habian pasado unos 4 horas soportando los abrazos de sus amigos de la SS y los lloriqueos de isshin diciendo "OH, NO MI TERCERA HIJA YA CRECIO" pero ni señales de vida de dicho pelinranja no es lo que rukia kuchiki lo extrañara solo no lo habia visto hasta que cierta oji-gris la abrazo y le dio una nota:

**"VE AL TECHO"**

Y ahi iva la rukia como bien perrito faldero y cuando dintio que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban se sentia bien, segura, protegida cuando se separo de aquellos brazos para darse cuenta que se trataba de ichigo que se veia bastante guapo con un smoking negro como la noche mal abrochado dejando ver un poco de su torso y con esa noche con luna llena se veia guapo mientras que ella se veia mas hermosa de lo normal con ese vestido y a la luz de esa luna llena hacian que su piel se viera brillante con sus ojos violetas-azules brillaban con luz propia

—Hermosa..— musito ichigo

—Seras...—dijo rukia al pelinaranja cuando le proporciono un codazo en la costillas sacandole el aire

—maldita enana— decia un pelinaranja recuperandose del golpe recibido

—oh, que kurosaki-kun me lastimara—decia rukia

—oh ese maldito tono no—decia ichigo hastiado

—oye bakamono que te sucede no me ayudas en mi mision, no me felicitas pero si me abr...— no mpudo terminar de hablar ya que ichigo de un rapido movimiento la abrazo fuertemente y la beso, era un tierno y lento beso pero sin profundizar se separaron por la falta de aire

—FELICIDADES RUKIA— decia un ichigo sonrojado al igual que rukia permanecian abrazados ninguno quiso separase hasta que ichigo le dijo cerca de su oido— TE AMO, rukia mi enana mandona

rukia se habia quedado de piedra ante tal declaracion solo alcanzo a abrazarlo mas fuerte y a besarlo sin permiso

—yo tambien te amo ichigo— dijo contra sus labios pasaron unos minutos besandose y abrazados hasta que rukia le dijo

—ichigo, y mi regalo— decia una shinigami sonrojada

—...— ichigo no sabia que decir

—ichigo— decia rukia

—rukia cuantos regalos mas quieres— decia ichigo dejando a rukia confundida

—de que hablas ichigo— decia rukia confundida

—a ver el ramo de fressias, la mochila de chappy, el vestido, los chocolates y el chappy gigante que mas quieres enana— decia ichigo

—un chappy gigante donde— decia rukia con un brillito en los ojos

—ah cierto no te lo eh enseñado ven — dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar del techo y entraban por la vcentana de su habitacion y se apreciaba un grande conejo blanco ichigo solo escucho un "CHAPPY" mientras veia que la shinigami lo abrazaba y luego se lanzaba asi ichigo y lo besaba

—arigato ichigo— decia rukia contra los labios del pelinaranja— todo lo hiciste tu pero no entiendo porque esos lugares

—bueno con la ayuda de urahara y yoruichi—decia ichigo sonrojandose— y respecto los lugares es por...—no pudo terminar ya que la shinigami hablo

—porque esos lugares hemos estado solo tu y yo verdad— decia rukia

—Hai—decia ichigo sonrojado mas de lo normal— rukia ¿quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?

—si ichigo claro que si nada me haria mas feliz— decia mientras lo besaba

Y ASI FUE QUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RUKIA FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES QUE TUVO AL FINAL SALIO BIEN

_**FIN**_

_**SE DEMASIADO LARGO Y NO ME GUSTO EL FINAL PERO ESTOY MEDIO DURMIENDOME ES QUE EN MI PAIS SON LAS 11 PERO TENGO SUEÑO ARIGATO POR LEER CUIDENSE**_

_**¿REVIWS?**_

_**DIVA-CHAN**_

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


End file.
